Dragon Princess?
by Middy's.A.Dreamer
Summary: A spinoff of my oneshot, Love, Dragons, And A Princess. It's been 3 years since Dominique Weasley ran away from her family,friends and love. Now she works alongside her Uncle Charlie taming dragons. Can she make it in the dragon world? Will she find love again? What will Fleur do when she finds out her daughter works with dragons? What will Fleur do to Charlie when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I am not sure where the idea for this story came from, but I kind of like it... If others like this, then it may end up a long story (40+ Chapters) but if it doesn't get a good response, it will probably only be 5-10 chapters. So defiantly tell me if you like it or what you want changed/think should happen! I don't really have a concrete plan for this story, so it's kind of made up as I go along.**

* * *

-Flashback-

_Dominique Weasley sat laughing with her cousins at one of the stupid jokes James was telling. Anyone could tell she loved her family since she was usually seen with her Slytherin robes over her clothes and a glare, which was why she was called the Slytherin Ice Princess. Few could call themselves her friend without being hexed, only Scorpious Malfoy, Teddy Lupin (Though he was almost family), and Casper Zabini could claim being best friends with her. With her long strawberry blonde hair a mix of her parents and light green eyes from her father, she was known as the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts since her sister left._

_Dominique rolled her eyes at her cousin and looked up quickly as Rose Weasley came bursting in squealing about Scorpious asking her out. Tears collected in her eyes though she refused to let it show as she stood up and walked out of the common room and down to the lake. A couple hours later Scorpious came down and sat next to her, "What's wrong Nikka?" She turned and looked at him, "Why Rose? Any other girl I could hate but you had to choose my cousin. Why?" Scorp looked confused, "What do you mean Dominique?" Dom suddenly grew angry, "Why did you have to ask out my cousin? You've been flirting with me all year and now you ask her out? Why! Don't you know I've been in love with you since fourth year? Now you're asking out my fifth year cousin of all people?"_

_To her shock, she felt tears slide down her face as she yelled at him. "Never mind forget it Scorp." She stood up then leaned down and kissed him gently before running up to the castle not caring that he was yelling. "DOMINIQUE COME BACK! PLEASE LET ME TALK!" He eventually slumped down and put his head on his knees sadly. That day Dominique packed up her trunk, told the Headmaster she was leaving, went to Shell cottage to pack, then disappeared._

_-_End Flashback-

A loud gasp escaped the young strawberry blonde's lips as she shot upright on her bed. As usual the nightmare was perfectly on time, every Friday she would wake up gasping for air trying to forget her lost love. "He doesn't love you, stop pining over him." She muttered as she got out of bed and walked through her tiny hut into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Setting the glass back in the sink, she glanced at the wall clock and noticing it was only a hour before she needed to get up anyways she headed into her room to change. Pulling on some jeans, a tank top, and her dragon skin boots, she headed out of her hut and towards the hatchery. A couple of the eggs had began to hatch recently and she was excited at the thought of working with a baby again. Every year when the baby eggs would hatch everyone would gather together and pick out the baby dragon they wanted to add to their group of dragons.

The reason they did it this way was so that by the time the dragons were large and vicious, they would be bonded to their trainer making it safe for them to work with the huge creatures. Stepping into the building, she immediately walked over to the Chinese Fireball section and looked inside. All the babies for this breed were hatched so she knew that today would be the day that everyone picked their babies. The Chinese Fireball's were always the last group to finish hatching so just looking at their pen she knew the rest would be hatched. Wandering around the pens, she wasted the next hour feeding the babies little scraps of meat until the horn sounded calling them all to the front of the hatchery for picking day. Opening the door she stepped out and walked over to her Uncle Charlie's side.

"Nightmares?" The stocky redheaded male asked as he rubbed at a burn on his arm.

"Course, it was Friday." Dominique replied swatting his hand away from the burn before returning her attention to the front as they were called to walk inside and pick their babies. Heading over to the largest pen where all the babies were now located, she gave a short gasp of surprise when she noticed a Romanian Longhorn baby. Glancing at her uncle, she knew he had also spotted it and was already calling out the babies number to claim it as his own. Laughing slightly at his need to have all the rarest babies she continued looking through the dragons. Seeing a Hebridean Black, she quickly called out it's number before grinning when they gave her the thumbs up. **  
**

While she knew that her new dragon would never be 'tame' she was excited to at least try and get it somewhat tame. Hopping into the pen where her Uncle was chasing his own baby dragon, she quickly walked over and scooped the baby up. Surprisingly it nestled down in her arms and fell asleep immediately. "Such a sweet baby." She cooed as she climbed out of the pen carefully and took off towards her dragon's area. She had a large section of land where all the dragons in her care were together. The newest babies were always behind wards to keep them safe until they got through their first year when they were let free. Setting the newest baby down in it's new nest, she headed towards the feeding pens.

Currently she had 5 dragons in her care even though it was only her third year here. The first two years she had gotten two as a way to prove to the other dragon tamers that she could stick it out and keep up with the job. On her first day working at the reserve, she had wandered into a pen of a older dragon who's handler had left the reserve. To everyone's surprise the Peruvian Vipertoothhad not killed her but let her stroke it's nose. Since she had no dragons at the time, the very friendly dragon had became hers and renamed Vampire because of his nippy nature. From her first year she had a male Welsh Green named Jacko, and a female Chinese Fireball named Belle. From year two she had a male Antipodean Opaleye named Iggy, sadly her female Welsh Green from that year was killed when she escaped and caused widespread panic over a nearby muggle city. **  
**

Walking into the pen she caught the rope of 2 sheep and a small lamb before leading them out of the pen and towards her dragon's pen. While she wasn't the biggest fan of feeding the sweet little sheep they raised and trained to walk on a leash, she knew that her dragons would die without being fed. Opening the fence, she released the two adults before leading the lamb to the 'butcher' that was in charge of killing and getting the meat for the babies. Setting the lamb in the pen as payment for the meat she needed, she walked inside.

"Hey Butch I need some meat!" The inside smelt like wood, the smell Butch chose to leave behind after using magic to clean everything up.

"Of course you do, everyone does." A large man said standing up from behind the counter and tossing her a bag of meat. "You left a lamb?" He asked.

"Yep, thanks Butch." Dominique grinned heading back to her dragons so she could feed her newest baby who she was planning on calling Dante. Rubbing the scales on top of his head, she placed the meat on the ground and headed out so she could go home and change. Saturdays were never busy days, they only needed to feed their dragons then they were free for the day. Tonight Dominique was planning on going on some stupid dating show her friend had made her enter. Luckily with her magic she would be able to sneak out every morning and night to take care of her dragons. Quickly packing her bag, and the portkey, she felt a hook behind her belly button and she was off. She landed a couple blocks from the stage where she was told to go and quickly headed that way. She couldn't help by stare at the city, Phoenix, Arizona was different from any place she had been before. Dom was lucky that her Uncle Charlie had been able to get a portkey that would work as many times as needed to go from where she had landed back to her hut at the reserve.

"Let the fun begin." Even someone who didn't know her would be able to hear the sarcasm in her voice as she walked into the building to her _doom_, at least that's what she had originally thought of the show. The question was, is she really 'Ready For Love'?

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I have no idea where the idea for having her be on 'Ready For Love' came from. I was planning on her meeting a guy at like a bar but then boom I had written it as she was going on 'Ready For Love'. Tell me what you think!**

**EDIT: Originally she was suppose to be on 'The Bachelor', but I changed a bit of the last two paragraphs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I know it has been forever, and I am so sorry about that! I still haven't even thought of a idea for my other stories updates. (If anyone reads both, I promise it will be up soon.) But I got a review that just knocked me out of my WB that I have been in for so dang long. So you can thank Miryam Lea for this chapter. **

* * *

Dominique stood quietly to the side listening to her coach of sorts speak. The way the show was set up was pretty simple. There were three guys, three matchmakers, each matchmaker got to choose four girls for each guy. The guy would stand behind a wall and choose three girls from each matchmaker to move on while one was sent home, he was only allowed to talk to them, not see them until he had chosen. The rules made perfect sense to her though a couple of the other girls did look slightly confused on the guy not being able to see them part.

The three guys were Erik, George, and Riley. Erik was a 24 year old rancher from a little town in Texas. He was 6'2 with shortish black hair that he kept spiked up at the front, light blue eyes and, his skin was tan from hours working in the sun. George was a 26 year old writer from upstate New York. He was 6'4 with shaggy brown hair, dark green eyes and his skin was not tan but not pale either, kind of a shade in between. Riley was a 25 year old thrill seeker that was originally from Miami Florida. He was 6'0 with light blonde hair that he kept short, brown eyes, and tan skin due to hours spent outside trying new things.

Looking up at her matchmaker as she was sent into the box type thing that would take them up to the stage, she gave a slight grin. Dominique had met Amber's sister last year when Ruby had been visiting the small muggle town closest to the dragon reserve. They had quickly became friends even though Ruby kept trying to set her up everytime they got together. The second Ruby heard from Amber about the show, she basically forced Dom to listen to the guys tapes and send in a application/video. While she wasn't to happy about the idea of being on the show, she had promised Ruby she would really try to get to know the guy.

As they reached the stage she looked around in slight amazement, back home everything was lit by either magic or candles but here there was those light bulb things everywhere. Turning her attention to the host as she heard her name she smiled at the crowd and listened as the host introduced the other girls and herself.

"Welcome girls! Erik has already picked his other six girls from the other matchmakers, so only 3 spots are left. Please introduce yourselves and tell Erik a bit about you. First up is Haley." The host said with a bright smile before facing the camera again.

Dominique listened as the blonde haired blue eyed woman spoke about herself, she was average height and seemed like a pretty nice woman. Of course who really knew how she would be once the cameras were off. Once she finished and the host had the next woman, a brunette named Katie who also seemed nice enough began to speak. Then the camera turned to her and the house asked her to begin.

"Hello, I am of course Dominique. I come from a very large family that has love by the buckets for the for everyone in the family. Growing up I was surrounded by couples that were so in love it was nauseating at the time." She smiled slightly as some of the crowd laughed. "Now I understand why my older sister use to beg for the story of how my grandparents met every time we went over to their house. She understood from a young age what I am just now figuring out. I don't want to be like my one Uncle that is still single. I want to find someone that can love me like my grandparents, aunts and uncles, and parents love each other. Someone that can actually put up with my insane family where you have to check every plate of food for dye that will turn your skin green or itching powder in your sock drawer. It may not be easy to deal with us all, but I want to find the one that will make a effort for me. My friend actually had to force me to send in a application and video. Especially since she didn't even let me watch Erik's video. I have no idea what you look like Erik, since she blind folded me while the videos played so I could choose based on what they said." A bright smile accompanied her final words as she spoke to the man behind the wall.

"Dye that turns your skin green? I think I will stay far from your family Dominique." The host joked before asking Claudia to speak. Claudia had short dyed red hair with a green streak through the left side at the front. She had a pierced nose and brown eyes and looked like the only one of the group that Dominique would really get along with. As she spoke, Dominique noticed the similarities, Claudia had joined the show to get out of her older brothers hair, while trying to find love at the same time. Once she finished speaking Erik was allowed to choose the first he would be keeping.

"I think I will keep Haley." Erik said smiling when she came around the wall and hugged him before walking off the stage.

"Dominique, I would love to learn more about you. Turning green sounds pretty funny, I can't imagine what my mother would say if I turned up green." Dom smiled as she walked around the wall and saw him for the first time. He was a very handsome guy, and she was very glad that he looked nothing like any of her cousins or friends. The last guy she had dated before she ran away had looked slightly like her cousin Fred and the whole family had teased her about that until finally broke up with him.

"It's actually not as bad as it sounds. I was green for a whole summer once when they put the wrong amount in my hot chocolate." She grinned as she hugged him slightly. Amber had told her that everyone that was chosen was suppose to hug the guy. Turning she walked down the steps and off the stage to where the rest of the girls were and watched as he chose between Katie and Claudia.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I want to bring Claudia with me to the next round." Erik said smiling at Claudia as she gave him a slight hug and walked over to stand next to Dominique. He hugged Katie before she left the stage the same way they got to it.

The host turned to the camera. "Next we have Riley, he is a thrill seeker who wants someone to travel the world with him." The show continued though Dominique and the Erik's other choices were being taken to their new house. The girls were left alone to get settled in before the next days group date.

Dominique grinned as she walked into the room that was for Amber's group and claimed the single bed. Dropping her stuff on the ground next to it she flopped back on the bed and pulled out her cell phone. While Dominique still didn't understand many things muggle, she had taken muggle studies and with her grandpa's help had a pretty good grasp on muggle things. The cell phone was a gift from Ruby who got tired of calling the reserve phone and having random tamers answer, then have to wait while they tracked down Dominique. Pushing the call button she lifted it to her ear and listened to it ring.

"Hey Butch can you get Charlie?" She asked as the butcher answered the phone. Last month they had moved the reserve phone into his office since he was the only one that was almost always in the same place.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Dom grinned as he took the phone from Butch and started telling her all about his new Romainian Longhorn dragon baby.

"He sounds like trouble Uncle Charlie." She laughed, "I need to go. Can you make sure my babies have water, especially Dante. Oh and could you check that Iggy is still seperate from Belle? They got into it this morning." She knew he would understand that she wanted him to check the spell making it impossible for Iggy and Belle to get within 10 feet of each other. "Thanks, love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and glanced over at her room mates who had came in while she was on the phone. Time to get to know the other girls and get ready for the next day.

* * *

**AN: So whatcha think? I hope ya'll like it. Sorry the dragons weren't in this chapter, but keep a eye out for a update. I will try to include some Dom/dragon interactions next chapter. Then again who really knows with me, this story always seems to get away from me. I sit down with a idea of what direction I want to take the chapter in and then halfway through I'm writing about something opposite of what I had planned lol. Hopefully the next update will be up tomorrow or the next day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is your update! I meant to have it up yesterday but hey I didn't take too long did I? Thanks to Miryam Lea for reviewing. I hope the dragon sections are what you were wanting. Forgot to add earlier. **

**I in NO way own or have any claim to Harry Potter or Ready For Love. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

** Without further ado: **

* * *

The next morning Dominique was up bright and early. After a quick shower and getting dressed she took off through the house. She knew there were hidden camera's in the house and that she would probably be questioned on where she went later on but right now she was running late. As soon as she was in a alley way and hidden she activated the portkey and was off to the reserve. Landing with a thump outside the gates, she looked around before pulling her wand out of her boot and opening the gate. It was only 5am so most of the dragon handlers were still curled up in their beds, the only people around were the night guards.

Stepping into the warded area that her dragons were kept she smiled as she looked at the sleeping bodies. The only two awake were Vampire and Iggy who had lifted their heads the moment the wards allowed her past. She knew that if it had been somebody else they would have raised the alarm to the others but since it was her they just stretched their necks towards her.

"Morning babies." She said as she stepped up to Iggy and rubbed his nose while allowing Vampire to sniff her. Vampire was her oldest dragon, and had some vision problems so relied on scent more than sight. She would never admit it but Iggy was her favorite of her dragons with Vampire a close second. Not to say she didn't love Jacko, Belle, and now Dante, Iggy and Vamp just had a special place in her heart.

"Alrighty Vampy, wake up the others and i'll go get the food." After working at the reserve for three years, talking to the dragons had became a habit, though Vampire had been taught to find and wake up the other dragons by his previous handler. Though she sometimes treated them like overgrown dogs, she was fully aware of the fact that at any moment they could get angry and go after her, or not be paying attention and hurt her by accident. She had the scars to remind her if she ever forgot. It was a risk working with the animals, but it was what she loved to do and that made the risk worth it.

Walking out of the wards, she headed straight for her sheep pen. Each handler had their own pen and sheep that they were in charge of for their dragons. Further into the reserve there was a working ranch ran by the reserves owner. He allowed some of the animals to go to the dragons food, while most were sold into the muggle world for meat. The owner also kept muggle horses, and even a couple magical horses. Most of the dragons were fed the sheep, though the larger ones would get a cow as a treat and smaller dragons would get smaller animals. Grabbing two sheep, she led them towards the dragons area and tied them to a tree just outside the wards. Today Vampire would be getting a cow and she needed to go collect it from the other side of the reserve.

Whistling under her breath, Dominique walked across the reserve smiling at the sight of the other handlers dragons all beginning to wake up. Luckily it wasn't a short walk and she was able to quickly get a cow before starting the walk back. Once she arrived where she left the sheep, she took their leads and lead all three animals into the wards.

"I'm sorry." Dominique said quietly to the sheep and cow before taking off their leads and letting them loose. She shook her head sadly and turned around to feed Dante.

"Hey little guy." She said with a grin as the baby dragon ran up and started chewing on her boot. "Taste good do they?" Dom laughed as she pulled her boot loose and walked to the container of meat. "Here you go baby." She said setting the meat in the dirt before locking the container with her wand. After making sure all of her dragons had water and checking that Vampire had got the cow alright she walked out of her wards and started towards the gates to get back to the show's house. Since she only had a hour in the mornings for her dragons, before she would be needed at the house, all she did was feed. Later she would come back and spend some time with them before going to bed.

Soon she was back at the house sitting on the couch as the other girls started to wake up. Dom grinned slightly at some of the outfits that the other girls were wearing. Most of them had a ton of makeup on as well. She really didn't see the point of make up, no one in her family ever used it unless going to a event and then it was only because her mother would make every female member of the family come over and get ready at their house. Her mum would have make up on all the cousins before they could even complain. Thinking of her family, she sighed, while she loved her job and being with Uncle Charlie all the time, she did miss her family.

Looking up as someone sat down next to her, she smiled slightly at Claudia the girl from last night. "Hey, I'm Dominique." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Claudia, nice to meet you." Claudia replied before turning her focus onto watching the other girls getting ready. Dom was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and her leather jacket that had been a gift from her Uncle Charlie when she came to the reserve. The jacket had been given to him as a gift when he was 17 by his brother when he left home to become a dragon handler. When she came to him looking for a place to stay and a job, he had offered to find her a job working with the dragons since he had known she had been fascinated with them since she was 9. When she got the job, he gave her the jacket saying that he got it when he started with the dragons and it was only right that he gave it to her when she started. Of course it was much to large for her but with a few simple alteration charms she had it the right size in no time. On her feet were her well worn dragon hide boots.

Claudia was dressed similarly in a pair of jeans, a shirt, and some tennis shoes. There was one other girl dressed semi-normally, but the rest were all running around in beaded, sequenced, flashy, and other stuff that looked expensive. Dom's mother might be a half-veela and love shopping, but Dom was similar to her dad in that department. If it was comfortable she would buy it, if not it went right back on the rack. Her older sister Victorie was similar, but she also liked the fancier clothes like their mother. Her younger brother Louis was the oddball out, and only wore clothes that fit his 'style' basically anything bright and obnoxious. In her opinion, he spent way to much time with their Uncle George, his kids Fred and Roxanne, and their cousins James and Lily. All were major pranksters that felt their only duty was to make others laugh.

Half a hour later all nine girls were ready and sitting down talking. Dom and Claudia had spent the time talking and getting to know each other. The door soon opened making everyone turn their heads in time to see Erik walk in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Morning ladies." Erik said waiting for the replies to quiet before speaking again, "Today we will be going to a nearby ranch to help out. The first half of the morning we will be working on building a new pen for the owners, then the second half of the morning those that don't know how to ride will get a crash course in it while the rest do something else. After lunch we will be helping move part of their herd from the pasture up into the mountain pasture. It should take about seven hours to move them up and then another to ride back, giving me plenty of time to get to know everyone." He smiled, "Lets go." He turned and walked out of the house towards a van that was waiting for them. The girls followed him, with Dom and Claudia at the rear.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Dom said grinning at Claudia.

"Have you ever done anything like this?" Claudia asked slightly worried about the riding part.

"Sure, I work on a animal reserve so I'm always fixing fences and pens." She replied which was true, while the dragons were kept in by wards the other animals had normal fences and pens.

"Have you ever ridden?" Claudia questioned, she looked nervous at the thought.

"Yeah, the owner of the reserve lives at the back of the property on a small ranch, when were not working with the reserve animals we help out. I'm friends with the owner's son and he taught me how to ride. We go out on rides when I'm free." She smiled, the owner's son Kyle was a couple years younger, only 15 but he was a sweet guy. They had met and became friends not long after she got to the reserve.

Further conversation was cut off as they climbed into the van. Since they were at the back of the group, the people at the front had already got in the back of the van. Dom climbed up and sat on the bench like seat next to one of the other girls while Claudia climbed in next to her and shut the door. Erik was sitting in the passenger seat with his head turned around talking to the girl next to Dom. The other girls were quiet listening to the conversation.

Within half a hour they arrived at the ranch and quickly filed out of the van where the ranch foreman was waiting.

"Hello everyone, I am Marco the foreman. First we have a pen that needs built and a fence that needs mended." He said with a smirk. "The pen should be easier to put together, split yourselves up." He walked off.

Dominique smiled slightly and grabbed Claudia's arm heading over to the fence that needed mending. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the other girls arguing over where they should go. Eventually three other girls joined the pair looking at the tools confused.

"I can show you guys how to fix them." She offered grabbing the tools, she showed the other four girls how to tighten the barb wire and fix it section by section. As soon as the others were started she got to work. The group was spread out down the fence so they mostly worked in silence. Soon Erik walked over and started talking to some of the other girls. Eventually he made his way to Dom and crouched down next to her as she worked.

"Dominique right?" He asked with a grin.

"Yep, you have a ranch too right?" Dom responded smiling.

"Yeah, it's been in my family for 6 generations. My father is in charge until I find a wife, then it becomes mine. What do you do for a living?" He asked. The matchmakers had told him to try and make conversation with all the girls.

"I work at a endangered animal reserve. Most of the animals we work with are not known to most people." She told him, it's not like she could tell him that she worked with Dragons for a living.

"Is that why you knew how to fix the fence?" Erik asked, he had been talking to the girls working on the pen but had seen the other girls standing around in confusion until she showed them what to do.

"My boss lives on a ranch at the back of the reserve, and we help out there anytime we're not busy with the reserve animals. I'm also good friends with his son Kyle and Kyle's girlfriend Mila. They often invite me over to go riding with them." Dom told him, her boss wouldn't let Mila and Kyle go out on riding together unless someone else went with them and since she was their friend and lived on the property she was often asked along.

"So you know your way around a ranch?" He asked trying to get to know the strawberry blonde in front of him.

"For the most part, I don't know everything there is to know, but I really don't need to. I know enough to get by." She explained before letting out a hiss of pain when her finger slipped onto the barb as she looked over at him.

"Are you ok?" Erik asked reaching for her hand to inspect the wound.

"Course, doesn't even hurt that bad. Nothing compared to what some of the animals I work with have given me." Dom replied looking at the blood before pulling a tissue out of her pocket and wrapping it around her finger while she waited for the bleeding to stop. As soon as she tied it around her finger she picked up the tool she dropped and got back to work.

"You sure? We can go to the house and get it cleaned out and bandaged if you like?" He offered surprised. Most of the girls he knew would have shrieked or freaked out. The wound was bleeding pretty heavily.

"It's fine besides I haven't finished my section of the fence yet." She said though she only had a couple strands left to finish. Dom finished a couple minutes later, easily ignoring Erik who had stopped talking since her last words. "Done." She sat back and grinned before noticing him still looking at her worriedly. "No worries, I have much worse scars. Maybe I'll show them to you sometime." A teasing laugh accompanied her words as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"Those that don't know how to ride come here, those that do go with Erik to the barn." Marco called leading all but Dom and one other girl off towards the paddock.

Dominique and the other girl followed Erik to the barn where four horses stood in the aisle. "First you need to muck out the stall, then you can groom the horse. Each of you have two to do since there are only two of you." Erik explained as he entered the stall across from the four that were for them and started mucking it out.

Dom shrugged and grabbed a shovel and wheel barrel before starting on the first stall. In the next stall the other girl, a blonde with green eyes and wearing a beaded blouse started to muck her own stall.

"Im Dominique." Dom introduced herself to the blonde with a smile as she put the manure in the wheel barrel.

"Ashley" The blonde replied before going back to her shoveling.

'Friendly' Dominique thought to herself before she quickly finished her stall and moved onto the next. A little while later she had finished that stall as well and started on grooming the first horse.

Running her hand down the buckskins neck she looked over at Erik who was grooming a black gelding across from her. Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts she ran her hand down the buckskins leg so she could clean his hoof out. Ten minutes later she was finished with him and moving onto the grey mare that belonged in her other stall. Once she finished she looked over at Ashley who was still working on grooming her first horse.

"Would you like me to start on your other horse?" Dom asked with a smile.

"I got it." Ashley said annoyed.

Shrugging Dom lead the buckskin into his stall before repeating the process with the mare. She then grabbed a bucket from the ground and flipped it upside down and sat down on it. Erik was talking to Ashley so she pulled out her phone and noticed a missed call from her Uncle Charlie.

"Excuse me, I need to make a call." She interrupted walking down the aisle slightly and calling her uncle back.

"Hey Uncle C, what's wrong?" Dom asked listening to her Uncle explain what was happening. As he spoke she could feel her face go pale, "Yeah I understand. Thanks for telling me Uncle C. I gotta go." She said hanging up the phone and slipping it back into her pocket before going back to her bucket and sitting down. Dropping her head into her hands she sighed and wrapped her fingers through her hair angrily.

"Anything wrong?" Erik's voice made her lift her head to see he had brought a bucket up in front of her and sat down.

"Nothing really, it was my Uncle. He just wanted to tell me that my cousin was getting married." She explained narrowing her eyes slightly in anger.

"You don't seem happy about that." He observed watching her face as she thought before speaking.

"I'm not really. I haven't spoken to any of my cousins in three years. Heck, I haven't spoken to anyone in my family except for one of my Uncles." A bitter laugh escaped her before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be loading all my problems out on you." She said with a apologetic smile.

Before he could reply Marco's voice sounded calling for lunch, she immediately stood up and started for the barn entrance.

"Dominique? You sure your ok?" He walked after her and gently grabbed her elbow.

"I'm fine. You should probably go talk to the girls that were learning to ride." She said smiling before walking over to where Claudia was sitting.

They didn't speak through lunch and soon they were lead back to the barn and were given a horse after Marco asked her and Ashley how experienced they were. Dom was given the buckskin gelding she had groomed. He had been tacked up while they ate and after checking the tack she swung onto his back and allowed him to follow the others who had gotten ahead of her since she stopped to check the tack.

Hours later after much complaining from some of the other girls, they arrived back at the barn and dismounted. After leading the horses into the stalls, the girls were shuffled back onto the van and sent back to the house. Dom was slightly annoyed that she wasn't allowed to stay and groom the buckskin after riding. She was taught that you needed to respect any horse you rode and groom them afterwards.

Shrugging the thoughts out of her head she listened to the conversation Claudia was having with Erik. When they arrived at the house, the filed out and headed inside. Erik was staying for dinner. Today it was Claudia and Dom's turn to cook so they headed into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you know how to cook!" Dom pleaded with Claudia as she looked at the shelves in front of her. Though she lived alone, she usually went to muggle restraunts, the mess mall, or used magic to cook it for her.

Claudia laughed, "Luckily for us, I do. My mother was a chef." She replied as she started pulling ingredients out of the shelves. They decided to make tacos since they were simple and easy to make. Less than half a hour later they had finished and set everything on the table and everyone sat down to eat. After eating Erik excused himself and called the matchmakers.

Once he came back he asked one of the girls from Tracy's team to go with him on a one on one date. After they came back he did the same with Ashley who was on Matt's team. He then asked Dominique herself to go with him. Following him outside, they sat on a bench under a oak tree. Dom stretched her legs out in front of her and smiled.

"Tell me more about yourself?" She asked as she spun the ring on her left pointer finger around.

"Like I said earlier, my family has lived on the ranch for six generations. I have a younger sister named Kelly. We grew up on the ranch but she ran away when she was sixteen. My father is sick and wants to retire from running the ranch but the family rule says that whoever takes over must have a woman by his side to help out. They have to either be engaged or married to take over. Since I had been looking for someone to share my life with, learning that my father wanted to retire just made me more determined to find the one." Erik explained smiling at Dominique. "What about yours?"

"Your going to wish you hadn't asked." She teased. "My Weasley grandparents Molly and Arthur had 7 children, my father Bill is oldest, then Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle George and his twin Fred, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Ginny. Uncle Fred was killed when the twins were 20, my dad married my mother Fleur, Uncle Charlie married Aunt Audrey, Uncle George married Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermionie, and Aunt Ginny married Uncle Harry. My dad had my sister Victorie, Me, and my younger brother Louis, Percy had Molly the second and Lucy, George had twins Fred the second and Roxanne, Ron had Rose and Hugo, Ginny had twins Lily and James and Albus. Uncle Charlie works at the same reserve I do and has a girlfriend named Heather." She took a deep breath as she finished before laughing at his dumbstruck face.

"Wow, some family. Family reunions must be fun." Erik laughed thinking of all the people in one house.

"We had weekly dinners where everyone was required to come except for Uncle Charlie since he lived so far away. I didn't even mention the surrogate Aunts, Uncles and Cousins." She laughed. "On my Delacur side, my grandparents they only had my mother Fleur and my Aunt Gabrielle. She has three kids, Holly, Apolline the second, and Dean." The names never did make sense to her, but Aunt Gabby's husband was american and had chosen Dean and Holly's names.

They continued talking for about half a hour before heading back inside where they parted ways with a hug. Erik leaving the house and Dom heading to her room to grab her bag before she followed him out and took off to where she portkeyed back to the reserve.

With a thud she hit the dirt but lost her footing and fell twisting her ankle. Using her wand she ran a quick scan over her ankle and frowned when it read sprained. Muttering a spell under her breath she quickly had it wrapped and numbed before she walked into the reserve. Heading into her area she smiled when all four dragons lifted their heads and watched her. She could see Dante asleep in the baby area so she walked towards Belle and Jacko who were standing near each other.

With a quiet whistle the pair of dragons dropped their heads down to her height and allowed her to rub their scales. Vampire and Iggy wandered over while she was loving on Jacko and Belle. "Hey guys." She said turning to rub their heads. Lifting her wand she sent a spell at Vampire to allow him through the first layer of wards before climbing onto his back and telling him to fly. Most of the handlers just let their dragons fly but with Vampire, Belle and Iggy she trusted them enough to climb onto their backs and ride them while they got their exercise. Ten minutes later he dropped back to the earth where she climbed down and redid the spell on him. Taking the spell off Iggy she repeated what she had done before landing and doing the same with Belle. With Jacko she simply released the spell and summoned her broom. Due to a slightly torn wing, she didn't want to risk getting on Jacko's back even though she trusted him.

Once they were in the air she laughed and dove around the Welsh Green. When she got close to his face, he would playfully snap at the air behind her broom or shoot a small jet of fire over her head. She trusted that he would never grab the back of her broom or shoot the fire too low. Ten minutes later they landed and she sent her broom back. "Good babies." She said rubbing each of their noses before going to check on Dante again. Seeing him still asleep she left to head back to the house.

Landing heavily outside the house she groaned in pain as her numbing spell began to wear off. Running a hand through her hair she walked up to the house and into her room. She could tell that Haley and Claudia were asleep so she quickly changed, brushed her teeth and got into bed. Tomorrow they would find out who was going home first.

* * *

**AN: 4,222 words!(Not including ANs) I have no idea how it ended up this long! I really hope that I can continue to make the chapters this long. I really hope you guys like it. If you can please leave a review. They make the world go round! I know a couple of people are reading it, because one person has reviewed and a couple have added this story to their alerts. Usually the more reviews I get the quicker it motivates me to update faster. (Just saying lol) Anyways till next time~**

**Also in case anyone is wondering, I did change a couple of the cousins ages and made James and Lily twins. It will hopefully make sense when Dom goes back to the family. To make it clear, it is not set in stone that Erik will be the one that Dom ends up with. There are single guys that work the cameras, guys in the muggle town, even a couple on the reserve, just remember that! Oh, and I will eventually be changing some things about the show. My story might not match the real show, and I may change it completely. Who knows, I sure don't lol **

**MiddyLovesYall**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long for a update! I got super busy with my rats and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Dominique was up bright and early with a groan of pain. The spell to numb her ankle had worn off during the night and now her ankle was throbbing. Wincing slightly she sat up and grabbed the wrap off her nightstand. After quickly wrapping her ankle she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top before heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning Claudia" She said as she sat down by her with a grin.

"Morning Dom" The redhead replied handing Dom a muffin. "We are free until about six tonight. Do you want to go do something?" She asked running her fingers through the strand of green hair.

"My uncle actually is coming into town today. There's an animal that our reserve wants and they sent him here to get it. You can come along if you like?" Dom offered since they were going to get a prized cutting horse not a dragon. The horse wasn't actually for the reserve, but for the ranch. Kyle's cutting mare had cut her leg pretty bad last week and since she was so old they had decided to go ahead and retire her.

"Sure, ready to go?" Claudia asked standing up to toss her muffin wrapper away.

"Yep. Lets go, my uncle will be meeting us outside in about" She stopped to look at her watch, "Oh. Well the meeting time was about ten minutes ago." Dom laughed as they both got up and walked out the door.

Seeing the stocky redhead covered in scars had Claudia pausing for a moment while Dominique laughed and wrapped her arms around her uncle. "Uncle Charlie!" She grinned pulling back and stepping back to Claudia's side.

"This is Claudia. She's a muggle on the same muggle TV show as I am." The last sentence was said in Romanian which she knew Claudia didn't know. Ignoring the look from Claudia she smiled "This is my Uncle Charlie." Charlie smiled at Claudia before turning to Dom.

"Ready to go?" He asked before looking around, "How will we get there?" He asked his niece.

"I rented a car last night. Claudia do you think you can drive? I still havent figured out why you guys drive on the wrong side of the road." Dom asked receiving a nod from her new friend.

"Sure, which car is it?" Claudia replied.

"That truck over there." Dom replied pointing to the truck and trailer in the parking lot of the store across from the house.

They walked across the street and Claudia got into the driver's seat while Dom sat in the middle of the seat and Charlie got into the passenger side. On the way to the ranch they talked about different things that made the hour ride shorter. Once they arrived at the ranch, they went to the pen where the large bay gelding was standing along with the ranch owner. There were also a small herd of cattle in the pen.

"Hello there Mr. Johnson." Charlie said shaking the mans hand while Dom ignored the man and started looking over the gelding. "Sorry about her, not the most social person." Charlie laughed "She's my niece Dominique and this is her friend Claudia." He introduced the two even though Dom was still looking at the horse and Claudia was leaning against the railing.

"He looks great. Mind if I try him out?" Dominique finally turned her attention to Mr. Johnson as she ran her hand down the gelding's neck.

"Course, the cattle are numbered as well." He said watching as she gently swung into the saddle and walked him around for a bit before sending him after the cattle. As she started separating them in order, she smiled. The gelding handled great and had a great cow sense from what she could tell. Soon she swung the gelding around and stopped him in front of the gate.

"He's great. Kyle will love him." She said sliding off his back and starting to get him ready for travel while Charlie finished up the paper work and paid for the horse.

After loading the gelding called Ace of Diamonds into the trailer, they headed back to the house. Once they arrived at the house and Claudia parked in the same spot they had got the truck from. "I'll come to the house in a bit." Dom told Claudia as she unloaded the gelding. Once Claudia walked off she grinned at her Uncle.

"Be careful with him, Kyle will kill you if you hurt his new horse. Tell everyone I say Hi and make sure you give Dante and the others some water and food. I won't be able to make it back until this afternoon." She said hugging her uncle before giving him the lead rope.

By five in the afternoon she was back in the house and in her room getting ready to go to the next part of the show. By five thirty the group was in the van heading towards the stage where it would be recorded.

At six on the dot they were sitting on the chairs on stage across from their matchmakers listening to them reviewing what had happened on the group date. Soon Erik came out and the matchmakers decided on their bottom three.

"Dominique, you will be in the bottom three. I told you to be more sexy and steer away from talk of your family. You told him all about your crazy family even though I told you to keep that information until later." Amber said, the real reason she had sent Dom was because she was sure she would be coming back.

Nodding her head, she listened as Ashley and another girl were chosen as well. Once Erik came out, the host told him who was in the bottom three and allowed him to chose one to save right then.

"I'm going to have to save Dominique. Your very interesting and I would love to get to know you more." Erik said smiling at her as the other two looked annoyed.

"Thanks Erik, I greatly enjoyed our conversations." She said walking back to her seat as the other two and Erik walked off.

Soon Erik and the other girl came back up, him having chose Ashley as the one to leave. The girls were sent back to their house and left to their own devices for the night.

At around nine, Dom changed and got into bed so she could get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow would be another group date and two girls would be going home.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short! It's basically a filler chapter. Next chapter will be much longer. Only about 3-4 more chapters of her at RFL before we go to something else. Please review if you like it. I would love to hear what you all have to say. I have a list of the girls that are on each matchmaker's team that I will post with the next chapter. **


End file.
